Things Unsaid
by trycee
Summary: At Mulder's Funeral, he learns that he may have relatives though both Mulder and Scully are suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

**Things Unsaid**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7: Closure. Told from Scully's perspective. Mulder learns more about his mother, Teena, after her funeral from her relatives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun, not profit.**

I wasn't sure he'd make it through the funeral. The Mulder who had rejoiced that he was free from the burden and guilt of searching for his deceased sister was replaced with the Mulder who had collapsed when he learned his mother had indeed committed suicide. This Mulder was vulnerable, clingy, and unresponsive. I found myself spending the entire day with him as he made arrangements for his mother's funeral, forcing him to shower just to find him sitting in the tub, unashamed while the water flooded his downstairs neighbor's apartment, again. I had to help him up and cover him up though he didn't seem to care that I was seeing him naked. I'd seen him naked as he'd seen me. All he cared about was that I guided him and was there for him.

I took on a role that I never thought I'd be in, that of his caretaker. _Actually, I've been that all along, haven't I?_ But this was me, helping him put on his underwear and shoving food into his mouth, as he sat there numbly as all that he had lost finally sunk in. He would sit at times with me pinned to the side of the couch as he nearly covered me over with his body, not saying a word, as tears streaked his cheeks. I'd rub his back and lend myself to him for strength while I whispered to him saying, "It's okay, Mulder. Stay with me."

It was one such time that Skinner came over and he said nothing. I lightly pushed Mulder off of me but he still didn't move which concerned me even more. I stood up and looked at Skinner who looked embarrassed for us but I wasn't. I needed to do this for however long it took. He could see from my expression that I was NOT going to explain the intimate way that Mulder and I were handling his mother's death. I was NOT even going to acknowledge it. He just sighed and asked me, "How's he doing?"

Mulder still looked zoned out. "He's not doing well," I said. "I'm thinking of prescribing him a high dosage anti-depressant."

"You think it will work?", he asked, concerned.

"I think he needs it," I sighed. "He's lethargic at this point. He needs to finish his mother's funeral plans and from the way he is," I said, glancing at Mulder who was still staring at the ceiling. "It's not going to come together. I have to admit, I've never seen him like this before."

Skinner nodded, his jaw rotating the way he typically did when he was worried. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah," I said. "I think I want to take him to my apartment. I think he needs a change. He's been staring at the same walls for three days now since we came back from California."

Skinner reached up and helped Mulder to his feet. "You get the door," he ordered.

Mulder stayed in my guest bedroom as the prescription began to work. He began to make arrangements and finally the day of the funeral came, nearly a week after Teena Kuipers Mulder had selfishly removed herself from her son's life, once and for all. We stood together as tears clouded his swollen eyes. His heart was aching and all he wanted was me to hold him. He draped over me, crying into my hair. I didn't care who saw us this way. I was there for him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to hold him up as the minister said the prayers and they began to lower her into the ground. I could see the crowd of people. I was grateful not to recognize any Syndicate that might hide in the shadows though I knew I couldn't be sure of the identity of everyone present. The Gunmen were present. They had quietly patted Mulder on the back but kept their distance. Skinner too was present and I could see he was concerned for the both of us. With Mulder not fully functioning, it meant that I too wasn't functioning and so all of our cases, reports and expenses were on hold.

But a few people struck me as different. A dark-haired man was crying just as strongly as Mulder while his wife tried to console him. His sons were looking in Mulder's direction with their own spouses by their side. After the minister had finished, we began to walk back to the car. I had my arm around Mulder's waist, as if I could hold him up. The same family that I had spotted called out his name. "FOX!"

Mulder turned us around to face them. I slowly removed my arm from his waist but looked up to him trying to see if he recognized them. He looked at them and then to me and I knew he did not. The man was just as tall as Mulder with jet black hair. Tears clouded his dark brown eyes as he stretched out his hand to shake Mulder's reluctant hand. "I'm so sorry, Fox. We've lost so much."

Mulder cocked his head to the side and with Mulder's memory, I was surprised he didn't recognize this man who seemed so sure he knew Mulder. "Do you remember me?", the man asked. "Of course you don't, you were two years old the last I saw you."

Mulder glanced down at me and then back to the man. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice hoarse from crying. "I don't know you."

"Tom Kuipers."

Mulder looked surprised. "Tom Kuipers?"

"I'm your uncle," he said, as his eyes filled with tears again. "Your mom and I had a falling out when you were a boy. We hadn't seen each other since."

Mulder said nothing. Tom smiled and nodded to me, acknowledging my presence. "This is my wife, Janet and this is my two sons, Tom Jr and Corbin."

Mulder nodded but I could tell he was being cautious. "This is..."

"Your wife?", Tom interrupted. "How are you."

I smiled shyly and glanced up to Mulder. His eyes met mine and for a brief moment, I couldn't speak but then I turned and looked back at the man presenting himself as Mulder's family, one he knew nothing of, and tried to explain. "Ah, no...I'm his partner," I said, saddened.

_I was sad. So very much and for so long have I wanted to say something other than, I'm his partner. I wanted to say wife, girlfriend, lover...anything but partner. A girl could dream..._

Tom and his wife looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"His FBI partner," I explained further. "Mulder and I are FBI Agents."

Tom smiled and looked at both of his sons and then back to us both.

"I'm sorry," Mulder began. "But I never knew about you."

Tom looked hurt but swallowed it down. "Your mother and I always clashed. "

I looked at Mulder to see what he wanted to do about this 'new mysterious uncle' and he looked down at me, suspicion showing clearly in his message to me. "We're gathering at Teena's home. Would you like to come?", I asked.

"I've never been to her home," Tom sighed. "If it weren't for a few friends of mine, I would not have known my baby sister died."

"You can follow us," I answered for Mulder.

We walked on with the 'Family' following behind us. Mulder had sprung to life and took the wheel and pulled off, making sure to keep the 'Family' in sight. I looked at Mulder and he looked at me and I dialed Skinner's number. "Sir?"

"Agent Scully, what's the matter? Is it Mulder, I was just leaving the parking lot."

"Sir, we need some information. A man approached Mulder and he was told that he was Teena's brother."

Without skipping a beat, Skinner asked."Name!"

"Tom Kippurs is all we know as of yet."

"I'm on it," Skinner said. "I will meet you at his mother's house, hopefully by then I'll know something."

When I hung up, Mulder was on the phone with the Gunmen. He hung up with them and turned to me. "They're gonna look into what they can."

"What do you think this is? Do you believe him?"

"My mother had alot of secrets, Scully. A secret uncle wouldn't be beyond her," Mulder sighed. "Or it could be some Syndicate members we know nothing about."

"Are you okay?", I asked, wanting to touch him but he touched my hand instead. "I need you," he said, so honestly, I couldn't say anything in return. "But, I'm going to be," he said.

I squeezed his hand. "You will."

I was the one organizing food in Teena's home. I wasn't used to her kitchen and this was after I had arranged for her home to be cleaned of all the duck-tape and evidence from her suicide. I had questioned myself if I should hold the reception here but Mulder assured me that it was okay. So, here I was shoving food into the fridge in the kitchen that was used as a weapon to kill his mother, and I felt like I was intruding. I felt as if she were standing around me watching me and it made me uneasy.

Mulder sat in the sitting room, surrounded by people who were all talking to everyone but him. I could see Tom Kuipers shaking hands and talking to others. He appeared to be geniune though I was very suspicious. Mulder suddenly stood up and retreated to the basement. I followed him and watched as he searched through stacks of papers and boxes. He grabbed a flashlight and then looked up to see if anything were shoved into the posts of the basement. He found a stack of envelopes covered in dust. He blew it and we nearly choked from the dust. He stared at the lettering. "What is it? What does it say?", I asked impatiently.

"It's from Tom Kuipers to Teena Mulder."

My eyebrows raised as I watched him pull out a letter and photos. He stared at the pictures. It was Christmas photos of the 'Family' upstairs. He quickly read through the letters, showing me each photo that appeared to be from the 60's and 70's from the way it yellowed, each one showing a different massive home in the background or a grand stairwell, showcasing the wealth of the family.

Mulder sighed. "I know you are like me...suspicious. This could've easily been planted here for me to find and these photos faked with today's technology, as you know."

"I do," I agreed.

"Let's get back up there," he said, pocketing the photos and letters.

I followed him out of the dark into the light of the home and parted with him as he approached the man named Tom Kippurs. "May I speak to you?", Mulder asked.

"Sure," Tom said, following him out the front door.

There was a stone bench seated along the side of the garden Teena had recently updated after her stroke. Mulder sat down and stared out at the view of his mother's home. "Tell me something, where have you lived all these years?"

Tom sighed. "We still live in Ohio," he said. "Where your mom is from," he sighed. "Look, I know it's probably strange for you to find out you suddenly have family."

"Strange isn't the word," Mulder said, eying him cautiously.

"Look. She was my baby sister. I had fond memories growing up with her. But after you were about two years old, she never wanted to see us again. I never even saw your sister."

Mulder pulled out the photos. "I found this."

Tom grabbed the photos out of Mulder's hand. He didn't react as he handed them back to Mulder. "She never responded to my letters, phone calls, nothing. Even when our father died, she was not there for the funerals. She dismissed her entire family," he said, standing up.

He looked down at Mulder and reached into his pocket. "I would like to get to know you," he said. "I want to invite you to our home back in Ohio. Both you and your girlfriend," he said, before turning to walk back to the front of the house.

I was standing at the doorway and was surprised to see Tom heading my way. He smiled at me and then walked past me back into Teena's home.

"Mulder?", I said.

"Right here," he said, looking up to me.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?", I asked for the millionth time.

He smiled. "Sure, I guess. If its true."

We turned to see Skinner pulling up to the home, dressed in a gray trench-coat. He spotted us and walked over to the bench. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Teena Kuipers had one sister and two brothers. Her sister died at birth, and one brother named Kenneth is also deceased. He died last year of natural causes."

Mulder looked at me and I was shocked as well. "The other brother is indeed Tom Kuipers. He is the owner of a Medical Firm."

Red Flags were raised in both of us as we looked at each other and then back to Skinner. "He's married and is the father to two sons, Tom Jr and Corbin Kippurs. It all looks legitimate but I would still be cautious. The whole medical facility thing", Skinner said. "Caught my eye too."

"He's invited us to Ohio. Me and _my girlfriend_," Mulder smirked.

I must've turned beet-red in color as I glanced up to Skinner who didn't flinch, he only looked uncomfortable. I really hoped he understood that Mulder was joking.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat. "Did you want to open this as a case or pursue it personally?"

"A case," Mulder said. "We may need some FBI resources, depending on what we find. If this Tom guy is really my uncle, then I would like to know who he is but if he's another hybrid, we need to know what they want."

I stared at Mulder a moment. I wasn't sure if he would be able to handle another hybrid, another lie, but he was determined which meant, I unfortunately had to go along with it.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Unsaid**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7: Closure. This is told from Scully's perspective. Mulder learns more about his mother, Teena, after her funeral from her relatives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun, not profit.**

*****I APOLOGIZE THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS. MY DAUGHTER CUT THE LAPTOP CORD ON THANKSGIVING DAY BY MISTAKE AND I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL I GOT PAID TO BUY ANOTHER ONE.**

It was a few days before Mulder could began to make arrangements for our trip to visit the 'Family'. He of course was awarded all of his mother's property, which along with his father's was extensive. Samantha wasn't even mentioned in his mother's will, which signaled to Mulder that she knew all along that Samantha was not alive. I stayed by his side, which is what he wanted, as he closed her accounts and paid the last of her bills, and we closed the house-up with plastic over the furniture for him to deal with at another time.

So here we were standing in the Gunmen's Liar and I would bring some air refreshner if I thought it would help with the smell. It was a mixture of stale air, moldy food, and old beer. It was worst than Mulder's apartment in which I've grown accustomed too and even secretly enjoyed. His was a purely male smell, Mulder's smell, along with a few smells that weren't so pleasant, but the Gunmen's Liar was much worst than Mulder's bachelor pad. I was sure that Byers cleaned but I knew that Langley and Froehike didn't and so his efforts were lost. I was standing near a table that fortunately wasn't sticky, since sitting was nearly out of the question here, even though they'd offered me a seat several times. I always declined. Mulder was busy listening to the Gunmen as they hashed out plans. They'd found information on Tom Kuipers. I had zoned out so now I needed to get myself together and listen before Mulder noticed that I hadn't been listening.

"So, what kind of medical facility is it?", Mulder questioned.

Byers, Langely and Froehike looked at each other and then back to Mulder. "Abortion Clinic," Froehike finally spoke.

Mulder locked eyes with me and I knew what he was thinking. I nodded to him that I understood. "We're gonna need you to check out the facility while Scully and I visit with the 'Family'."

The Gunmen looked at me and I peeked up. _What?_, I thought to myself.

"Scully," Mulder said, and I was immediately drawn to his deep hazel eyes that swirled and shifted colors with his moods.

"Yes?", I said, captivated.

"I know it was hard the first time pretending to be my wife," he said and I was dumbstruck. _Hard? It was pure torture. _"But, I think playing up the couple thing will work again this time. This Tom Kuipers thinks you're my girlfriend already..."

I opened my mouth but words did not come out. _I have to pretend to love you and touch you again...Oh God! Pure Torture, again!_ I could see the Gunmen and Mulder staring at me and I just nodded and forced out, "Okay."

Froehike I noticed looked sick to his stomach. "Don't you touch her!", he said, throwing up his finger in Mulder's face.

Mulder slapped his hand away. "Look, get to Cleveland quickly. I want you to set up outside of the Cuyahoga Women's Clinic asap. "

The Gunmen began to pack up equipment. I looked to Mulder and saw that he was watching me. I questioned him with my eyes and he reached out for my hand. His hand slid into mine so easily. I almost sighed at the contact but managed to hold it in. "Come on, Scully. We need to get ready for our flight to Cleveland."

I nodded. His hand slipped from mine and I wished I could have that moment back but it was gone. Mulder stopped at my apartment and I packed quickly. I grabbed some of his clothes from his stint at my apartment after his mother had died. This was the first time either of us had been back and I managed to get his stuff packed away too. He carried our bags down to the car and then we were off to the airport.

**Gates Mill, Ohio**

Gates Mill was a tiny nine mile long village that was absolutely stunning. We were in a picturesque country town with the beautifully tree-lined streets of the tiny village with houses that were set far back off the roads, a beautiful lake and an impressive campus of the Gilmour Academy that we passed by on our drive. Every driveway had dense trees with homes that were unviewable from the road. It was pretty but bewildering as we drove through the tiny nine mile town to turn back around, lost. Mulder looked at me and I shrugged. Without visiable benchmarks from the off-set homes and businesses, I had no landmarks to distinguish whether we were driving in a circle or not. Finally, we found the road that lead to Tom Kuiper's home. We drove the long windy pathway until we came to the brick A-Framed home. I was sure the other photos that Mulder had found that they must have been Tom's summer or a vacation homes. This home was modest-looking from the front but extended out on each direction. It had a four car garage and a wrap around deck as well. I walked up the stairs behind Mulder and just as he neared the door, it swung open. It was either Tom Jr or Corbin, I didn't know which one.

He extended a hand to Mulder and then shook my hand as well. "Welcome," which every one said.

When we entered, there was an entry way, decorated with gold framed paintings by Metsu and other Dutch painters from the Gallery stamp on the frames. I looked around as we by passed that Grand staircase from the photo to go to a large dining area with a Mahogany dining table with a twisted rope design and leather top. Seated in one of the matching chairs was an elderly woman in her eighties or nineties who appeared to have health problems from what I surmised at first glance. Next to her was Tom's wife, Janet who was smiling warmly. She was dressed neatly in a multi-colored silk blouse with a black sweater and black slacks. I smiled at her briefly but then turned my attention back to Tom who shook Mulder's hand. "Welcome to our home and your's," he said. "Did you know this is the home your mother grew up in?"

Mulder was distant as he stared at the man, profiling him, I was sure. I spoke up to cover for Mulder's awkward glare. "It's lovely," I said, looking around.

Tom motioned for Mulder to walk a few steps over to the elderly woman who smiled though her body shook slightly from Multiple Scelerosis, I was sure. She extended a withered hand to Mulder. "Fox," she said, in a wispy voice. "Do you know who I am?"

I walked up to Mulder's side, my hand resting on his arm lightly. He sighed and shook his head, "No," he said, in a small voice.

"I'm your grandmother," she said and both I and Mulder gasped. "I'm your grandmother Saskia Kuipers," she said, with a slight Dutch accent.

A tear formed in Mulder's eyes as he smiled and shook her hand. He hugged her tightly but then pulled away and looked at me and I knew that meant that it was something else we had to check about. Tom's two sons were smiling as they looked at us. Mulder leaned closer to me as he stood in front of his grandmother and I held his arm even tighter, letting him know I was there for him.

"I last saw you when you were just a baby," Saskia spoke. "You're mother grew up here," she said, in a shaking voice, pointing around. "I have photos of her as a girl. Would you like to see them?"

The tear fell down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "Yes," he answered.

Tom motioned for us to follow him into a seating room. I looked back to see his two sons and his wife helping up Saskia. When Tom turned with his back to us I searched with my eyes the back of his neck. I didn't see a green bulge that might indicate that he was a hybrid. I hoped that this wasn't a cruel trick. I didn't think he would bounce back from it this time if it were.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Unsaid**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7: Closure. This is told from Scully's perspective. Mulder learns more about his mother, Teena, after her funeral from her relatives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun, not profit.**

I placed my arm around Mulder's waist much to his surprise and he draped his long arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him so he understood that I was there for him if he needed me. He had a lost look on his face as we came to a great room and sat down on the sofa's, our bodies sandwiched together. He looked down at his hands as he tried to process what was happening. I on the other hand was assessing the people that surrounded us.

The small woman now known as Saskia Kuipers sat down next to Mulder. He reached out for my hand and I held it tightly as he looked at Saskia. She was smiling as she pointed to a photo album. Mulder removed his warm hand from mine as he retrieved it. I leant even closer to him as she opened it and smiled a wide wrinkly smile. I could see the photos though not clearly as she pointed to them. In one photo, there was a young Teena at about 8 yrs old with a scowl on her face, the scowl she seemed to have permanently until her death, but in the photo, she was looking off across a lake, the same lake I assumed that we'd passed by. In another photo, I could see a teenage Teena who was quite pretty, surrounded by a younger Tom, another male whom I assumed must've been her deceased brother or boyfriend.

"Ah," Mulder said, clearing his throat. "I didn't know you were still alive," Mulder spoke. "I assumed you were long dead."

Saskia smiled. "Your mother had too many secrets," she sighed.

At that I looked around the faces, trying to determine if there was malice between their carefully constructed smiles but I saw none. Mulder glanced at me and we locked eyes for a moment. He turned back towards his 'grandmother'. "What secrets were those?"

Saskia smiled. "You're mother grew up in wealth," Saskia smiled. "No, this isn't a mansion she grew up in but she had the finer things. This is a modest community," she said, with a weak voice. "You're mother though felt it wasn't good enough. She wanted more...", Saskia sighed. "She left and I never saw her again..."

"We got photos for a few years," Tom said. "Until you were two and then nothing."

"Why?", Mulder questioned. "Why at two did she cut you off, her own family?"

Tom exchanged glances with Saskia but neither answered the question.

"Why don't we let _Oma_, rest."

I'd never heard the word before and so I turned to Mulder and he smiled. "_Oma_ means granny," he said to me. "I don't know much Dutch, I think I know a little more Hebrew than I do Dutch."

"Oh, " I said.

Saskia glanced at Tom. "Let's let Oma rest," he repeated. "How bout we show you and...", he said, looking at me. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Ah, Dana," I said. "Dana Scully."

He smiled. "Let's show you where you'll be staying."

"Well, we were just going to stay at a hotel," I said.

They smiled but I could hear a soft chuckle out of one of the Jr's. "The nearest hotel is in Cleveland," Tom added.

"OH!", I said, standing up. Mulder stood up with me. "Well, then sure..."

Tom led us to that Grand staircase and we walked up the stairs. I considered that my workout for the day. We were surprised when he opened the room door and there was one bed in it...for the both of us to share. I blushed at the sight of it as did Mulder and we looked at each other shyly. We'd slept in the bed together before, okay, just once and it was hard enough to get through then but here we were together with his 'family' thinking I was his lady and we weren't going to correct them, having to share a bed. It wasn't like the last time, things had changed between us. We both knew it, it was a matter of, who would make the first move.

I smiled and thanked Tom and turned to Mulder. "Mulder, will you get our bags?"

"Sure," he said, as he glanced at the bed one last time and then avoided my eyes.

I watched as he turned and bounded back down the steps. Tom told me his wife would be up with some linens and that we would be having a family lunch in about ten minutes, in case we needed to freshen up. I thanked him and closed the door and walked over to the large queen sized bed. I plopped down in the center of it just as Mulder opened the door. "Oooh, Scully, are you just as ready as I am?", he smirked.

"MULDER!", I said, in my whining voice that he seems to love.

He dropped our bags near the door and came over to me, hovering over me without touching me. "Hmm, Scully...", he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

I smiled back at him. At least he was shooting me his innuedoes instead of staring off blankly or having me feed him. "They're wining and dining us in ten minutes," I informed him.

Mulder backed up from me and then dialed the number I knew he would. "Hey, where are you guys?"

"We're parked in the abandoned parking lot of a Chicken Heaven that went out of business ten years ago, next door to the abortion clinic," Froehike informed him, loud enough for me to hear.

"Anything?"

"Just a few babes," Froehike said. "But nothing unusual on the other end."

""So, you have some kind of creepy pregnant girl fetish there, Froehike?"," Mulder said into the reciever.

"There still sexy," Froehike said.

"And yet still not desperate enough to want an old pervert like you," Mulder said.

I smiled as I stared up at to the ceiling.

"Look," Mulder said, changing to a more serious tone. "I need you to look up the name Saskia Kuipers."

"How do you spell that?", Langely chimed in. _I was wondering when he would butt in._

"S.A.S.K.I.A," Mulder spelled slowly. "Do you know how to spell Kuipers?"

"I do!", Froehike stated. "The blond though is a little slow..."

"And you are a little ugly," Langley shot back.

"Guys!", Mulder said, rolling his eyes.

I was up then going through my luggage to search for something more comfortable than what I arrived in, which was my usual FBI attire. Mulder too had chosen his FBI suits, a charcoal black color that made his hazel orbs sparkle. I found myself staring at him, with my clothes in my hand. He looked at me puzzled and I quickly looked away. I brought my travel case into the bathroom with me so I could freshen up leaving him to deal with the Gunmen.

The bathroom was red granite and was dated, I assumed it was last updated in the 70's. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was short but pretty cute. I looked tired though, with a few bags under my eyes. I hadn't slept much since Mulder's mother had died. I freshened myself up and changed and came out to see Mulder sitting in one of the chairs while the tv watched itself. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?", I asked.

His eyes crept up to mine and I saw that he was troubled deeply. "No, not really."

"Do you think that maybe we should get a hotel so we can treat this more as a case instead of more...personal?"

Mulder shrugged. "They may be offended if we up and leave, Scully. And then we'd get no answers."

"What evidence is there that they may not be your family, Mulder?", I asked.

He sighed loudly. "I don't trust anyone, Scully...but you."

_I knew that, of course. It was the same for me._

"After the Samantha's, I just don't trust any 'family' members appearing out of the blue."

_I understood that, of course. _

"Why don't you go freshen up," I said.

He looked at me at that moment and I understood what he was thinking. _There was no way he could make it through all this without me._ "Come on," I said.

Mulder stood up and took off his suit jacket. He was standing close to me. I inhaled him and then watched as he grabbed his bag and retreated to the bathroom. I was going to pray to God and whoever else that whatever the outcome of this 'family reunion' was, it would not break this beautiful man.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things Unsaid**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7: Closure. This is told from Scully's perspective. Mulder learns more about his mother, Teena, after her funeral from her relatives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun, not profit.**

Tom's wife knocked on the door just as Mulder came out of the bathroom. I opened the door and she handed me several towels. I smiled and thanked her and placed it on the dresser. She told us to follow her to the dining room and so I looked back to Mulder and he had dressed in a casual black sweater with grey slacks I had never seen and which had my full attention. I heard Mulder clear his throat and I looked up to see a corny smile on his lips. _Man, do I have it bad..._

We were seated at the large dining room table, all of us, at one end. I noticed that the two Jr's as I decided to call them weren't there but just as quickly they entered the room, their long coats on. They nodded in our direction. "We apologize," one of them said. "We have to go to work now."

"Where do you work?", I said.

"The Cuyahoga Women's Clinic in Cleveland," the other said. "We're both obstetrician."

"Oh?", Mulder said. "Well, Scully here is a doctor as well."

"OH?", everyone exclaimed.

"Are you practicing?", one of the Jr's directed towards me.

"I use my skills to solve cases with Mulder in the FBI. I am certified as an FBI Pathologist."

"Gruesome," the other said.

"Well, we're both doing something unpleasant," I said. "I mean," I said to clarify. "We both deal with life and death, right?"

I could feel Mulder's eyes on me more than anyone elses.

"Yes, that's true," they both said. "Well, we have to get going. Nice meeting you both."

"Good bye," Mulder answered.

I looked at Mulder and he winked at me. I smiled back at him. We were seating with Tom and his wife and Mulder's 'Oma' Saskia. We smiled at them and it was awkward to say the least. I'm sure Mulder felt it worst than I did.

"So," Mulder said, turning towards Tom. "What services do you provide at the clinic?"

Tom smiled. "We provide full women's services. We're located in a very poor area where women often don't have access to the best health care. Its sad really," Tom sighed. "I can walk into any clinic and they will fall over backwards to make sure I get whatever services I need but these women are often working two or three jobs and they have to stand in lines for hours just to be seen and there's not much we can do about that," he sighed. "Even if I were to open another clinic, it would be the same. We try to offer everything from abortions to pediatric services."

"I'd like to see the clinic," I said.

Without hesitation Tom said, "Sure. We could do that tomorrow, if you'd like. Are you thinking about practicing in the future?"

Mulder looked at me with panic in his eyes and I looked at him. I had no idea in which direction I wanted to go in. I knew I didn't want to be off traveling and investigating the paranormal the rest of my life but it really depended upon Mulder. When we finally worked out a relationship, which was almost certain to happen, _Written in the Stars_, would he still want to do this forever? Could we part from each other and still maintain a relationship? None of that was I ready to tackle at this point, I knew that. And I knew whatever my answer was, Mulder would scrutinize everything I said. "Mulder and I are FBI Agents and I value my position there."

Mulder I could tell was pleased with my answer because his eyes softened. I turned back to Tom and he smiled. "How long have you too been together?"

Mulder looked back at me and I opened my mouth but then waited for him to answer. "Six years," he said.

"Almost six full years," I added.

"What do you investigate?", Tom asked curiously, as we began to eat our meals.

"Well, I head my own division," Mulder began.

"And I'm his partner," I said.

"We're a team," Mulder said.

"But, what do you investigate?", the elder man asked, excitedly. "Bank fraud, murder?"

"The paranormal," Mulder said, matter of factually. "Cases that are deemed unexplainable."

There was a silence as Tom, his wife and even Saskia just stared at their plates. I watched them as they seemed to let it sink in. "Are there alot of cases?", Tom's wife, Janet asked.

"We're quite busy," I stated.

"We've experienced paranormal things ourselves," Tom said. "Most people around here have. This was a direct route to for the Underground Railroad and before that, the Native American's were here."

"Don't worry," Saskia said, turning towards Mulder. "We don't think your crazy," she smiled.

Mulder was taken back. He reached out and held her hand. I watched him and my heart filled for him. _Please God, let this be real_, I prayed.

"You're mother was never a believer in those things," Saskia said with a shaky voice.

"Did you ever met my father?", Mulder asked.

Saskia looked at him. "Your father?"

Mulder looked at me and I looked down. "Her husband."

Saskia sighed. "I never met her husband," she said. "But I did meet your father."

I could see Mulder was stunned. "So it was true."

"We didn't like him," Saskia said. "There was something not right about him," she said.

"He was a chain smoker," Tom added. "Your mother said she was leaving Bill, her husband and was going to marry your father. You were two years old. We were all against it. We told her she was making a mistake. We didn't know that you were his son until she told us. "

"I told her it was a sin and that she'd shamed me and her father. She never came back."

I touched Mulder's shoulder. I wanted to hold him and comfort him. I could see him swallow down the information as he stared at his nearly untouched meal. "That explains alot," he said, finally.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Saskia added.

"Its fine," Mulder spoke. "I suspected as much as a teen."

This was news to me. I looked at him as he looked at his 'family. I held his hand in my lap intimately as he squeezed my hand. I could see that his shoulders were slightly slumped but I knew that he was finally getting some answers to his questions.

After lunch and dinner, after lots of photos, Mulder and I finally retired to the bedroom. I was the first in the shower and then Mulder. I was trying to sleep but I knew I wouldn't. I lay there with my back to him as he sat a few yards from me, shirtless and in his boxer shorts with the remote in between his legs as he tried to fake interest in the infomercials. I could imagine that someday in the future this would be a normal moment in our lives together.

I turned over to face him and then asked. "Mulder, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know...", he said. "I don't know," he said, turning to his side to mimic my posture.

"Come here!", I said, opening my arms to him.

He looked at me with his deep hazel eyes but didn't move.

"What?", I asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said.

"I was just trying to give you a hug," I said. "Not have you lay on top of me."

I could see Mulder's jaw drop and for a few moments, I felt the blood rush to my ears. He stared at me even harder. "It's just a hug," I added. "Amongst friends."

"We're also a man and a woman, Scully," he said, quietly.

I think the oxygen in the room just dissolved as I stared into the lustful coils of his eyes. In my fantasies, when Mulder made such a forward statement, I would make a move and kiss him and it would end up in multiple heated sexual mergings. But, I was stunned and shaking internally as we searched each other's eyes. Was it just a statement or was he going to kiss me or was he waiting on me to make the first move?

I glanced away finally and I could feel him shift away from me. He dove under the covers and clicked the remote off, leaving us in near darkness with just the moonlight giving us enough light that we could still see each other. I turned to look back at him and he was still staring at me. "Good night, Mulder," I said, in a shaky voice.

"Night, Scully," he said.

I turned from him and laid there for hours, my mind racing as I debated with myself. _Was I ready for this? Was the timing right? Could he really be ready to move us forward? Afterall, his mother had just died. Was this just a physical need or did he love me just as much as I loved him?_ I was terrified that I'd missed my chance to find out.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Things Unsaid**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7: Closure. This is told from Scully's perspective. Mulder learns more about his mother, Teena, after her funeral from her relatives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun, not profit.**

"I'm frozen," Langely complained, as he sat with a hat, scarf and gloves staring at a monitor watching the Cuyahoga Women's Clinic in the darkened night.

"Where's Froehike?", Byers questioned.

"Behind the dumpster peeing on rats," Langley answered.

"I just found you a date back there, Langley, " Froehike said, re-entering the van. "She's better looking than your last one."

"Funny, midget!", Langley shot back.

"Must I remind you two what are assignment is," Byers stated.

"Yeah, we're freezing our asses off while Mulder and Scully are curled up with each other," Froehike mumbled.

"We've watched this place all day and haven't seen anything unusual," Langley added. "This is a waste of time."

"Hold on, gentleman," Byers said. "Look here," he said, pointing to the screen.

Langley pulled out his binoculars and stared out the window of their van. He could see a man talking with another man. "Whoever it is, it's awfully late for them to be meeting here."

"They're going in," they said, turning their attention back to the screens as they watched two men enter the clinic. The two men walked down the slickened halls to a greydoor and entered it. One of the men grabbed a bag and began to fill it with vials from a fridge that contained human tissue. The Gunmen looked at each other and then back to the movements on screen. "You're recording this, right?", Byers asked.

"Sure am!", Langley said, zooming in on the images of the two men. "That's Mulder's cousins, the two Kuiper's."

"Yeah, they own this place, what are they doing?"

"Well, gentlemen, looks like we're gonna have to find out."

The two Jr's closed the door and went back to the entrance of the clinic. They turned on the alarm and retreated to their individual cars. Langley started the van and they began to follow them.

"Should we call Mulder?", Byers asked.

"Not until we know what they're up too," Froehike stated.

They trailed behind the two cars as they drove through the streets of Cleveland, coming to an empty hospital parking lot. The Jr's looked around them nervously as a man stepped out from another car. Langley began to snap photos from a distance as they handed the bag over to the large muscular man with chiseled features. He handed them a smaller duffel bag. One of them unzipped it to reveal a bag full of money. The muscular man drove off leaving them there alone. They hugged and then separated, driving off.

Langley turned to Froehike. "Now call him!"

**"**Hello?", I answered, groggy.

"Ah...Agent Scully?", Froehike asked.

"Yeah?", I said, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkened bedroom.

"Is Mulder there?"

"Hold on," I said, nudging Mulder who was snuggled up next to me, close...very close. "Mulder, wake up! Its Froehike," I whispered.

"Mmm?", Mulder said.

"Mulder, its Froehike on the line."

**"**Hello?", he said, sleepily.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!", Froehike screamed.

"I didn't!", he said, sitting up. "Froehike?"

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HER!", he said, angrily.

Langley and Byers looked at each other. "Told you," Langley whispered.

"I'm not," Mulder answered. "And even if I were its none of your business, Froehike. What Scully and I do is between us!"

I was watching him carefully. We locked eyes with each other as Mulder listened to Froehike's rant. "Look, what did you call me for?"

This moment felt intimate, as if we were being interrupted. I had to get my thoughts clear and concentrate on the reason for the Gunmen's call.

"Oh? Okay, head over to the hotel. Yes, its on my dime," Mulder sighed. "Scully and I are taking a tour of the facility in the morning. Meet us over there."

"We will, you stupid son-of-a-bitch!", Froehike said, hanging up.

Mulder shook his head. "He's extremely angry with me."

"I heard," I said, glancing at the clock. "Well, its 3 am!."

"He's mad because he thinks he has a shot with you," Mulder said, climbing back into the bed.

I chuckled as I ran my hand through my hair. "Not even close," I said, looking away from him.

"That's good to know," Mulder said.

I focused on Mulder. "Is it?", I asked, daringly.

Mulder shyly glanced down to his lap. "Yeah, it is," he said. "I mean, if you have a thing for Froehike though..."

I grimaced. "MULDER!", I roared. "Come on!"

Mulder giggled. I looked over to my partner. "What did he call about?", I said, changing the subject.

"Oh," Mulder uttered. "He said, the Jr's, as you call them, cleared out the vials of human tissue at their clinic and met some guy in the parking lot in exchange for cash."

"Traditional Black market dealings or something else?", I questioned.

"We'll find out in the morning," Mulder said, sliding back under the covers. "Let's get a little more sleep."

I laid back down. "Okay," I said, as I turned my back to him.

I thought for a moment that I felt Mulder's hand near my back but I think if he had, he quickly removed it. I sighed as my mind raced and my body attempted to react to the proximity to the man of my dreams.

In the morning, after breakfast with the 'Family', Mulder's 'Uncle' Tom took us out to his garage. "I only have the Jag nowadays. No kids at home, ya know," he said, pointing to the black small two-seater car. I could drive you into town but she'd have to sit on your lap," he said, looking at me.

I glanced at Mulder who had a smile plastered to his face but I have to admit as tempting as it was to be on Mulder's lap for every bump and turn, I didn't think our partnership would survive it. "We could follow you," I said, noticing the disappointment in Mulder's eyes.

"Sure," Tom said.

I turned to head to our rental and I could tell that Mulder was dragging behind me. I turned around and saw that he'd been staring at my 'assets'. He didn't even look embarrassed that he'd been caught. I turned back and continued on until we reached our rental, where I waited for him to open the door. We followed behind Tom to the clinic. I watched as the view changed from forested to the concrete streets of the city. I had pictured the area to be run down but I was surprised at how nice the area was that the clinic was located in. It was a quiet tree-lined street not far from a University. I stepped out of the car and looked around, spotting the Gunmen's van easily. Mulder and I looked at eachother just as Tom walked over to us. "Well, the employees will be coming in about a half hour."

"We'll meet you in there," Mulder said.

"Okay," Tom said, and turned to walk towards the building. Mulder leaned against the car as I stood in front of him.

After Tom had entered the clinic, we both turned and walked over to the empty restaurant's parking lot where the gunmen were. I saw Froehike's face. He was red-faced and angry with me, I could see it in his eyes, as he briefly looked at me and then turned away from me. I looked to Mulder and he shrugged.

"Whatcha got fellas?", Mulder said, trying to ignore Froehike's pouting spell.

Langley turned on the monitor and both I and Mulder looked at each other. "Theres more than women birthing or aborting babies going on at this clinic," Mulder said.

"A lot more," I agreed. "That's the Bounty Hunter," I said, pointing to the muscular man in the video.

We heard someone clear their throats behind us and we all turned to see Tom looking at us. "Someone rob us last night. There's vials of tissue missing," he said, clearly upset.

Mulder walked over to him. "Both of your sons are involved."

"That's impossible!", Tom said, shocked.

**"**I'm afraid we have it on film," I said. "But they may not know whom they're dealing with."

Tom looked at us both. "What do you mean?"

"You're sons are selling black-market human waste to a man who is an Alien bounty Hunter," Mulder said.

Tom smiled and pointed to Mulder. "You're joking, right?"

"No," Mulder said, firmly.

"You're crazy!", Tom said, backing up.

"It's true," I added.

"Then you're both crazy," he said. "My sons aren't involved."

"We have it on video!", Langley added.

"Who are you?", Tom questioned.

"It doesn't matter," Mulder said. "Your sons may be in danger! As soon as this Bounty Hunter gets what he wants, he will kill them!"

I crossed my arms so that Tom understood that we weren't joking.

Tom turned from us and walked off, leaving us standing in the parking lot with the Gunmen.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things Unsaid**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7: Closure. This is told from Scully's perspective. Mulder learns more about his mother, Teena, after her funeral from her relatives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun, not profit.**

The police had cordoned off the clinic and had picked up the eldest Tom Kuipers Jr. in the back of a police car. The younger Kuipers was missing from his home. HIs wife was distraught after seeing the police but she claimed that she knew no other place for him to go. Mulder and I brought the eldest Jr. into an interrogation room and Mulder slipped the dvd into a dvd player and pushed play.

The youngest Tom looked astonished at the video. "You do realize that you were taping me illegally, right?", he said.

Mulder smirked. "We have you on tape stealing from your father's clinic and accepting payment for it. "

"Look, I want my lawyer."

"You're gonna need one," I said.

"Where's your brother Corbin?", Mulder questioned.

"What do you mean?", Tom Jr. asked.

"You're brother," I said. "Where is he?"

"He should be at home or en route to work."

"He's not there," I added.

We could see the color in his face drain. "He has the money."

"How much was it?", I asked.

"Three hundred million," he sighed.

I looked at Mulder and he returned my look.

"Who approached who?", Mulder asked.

"He approached us," Jr said, looking at the glass of water in front of him. "This was our first time and we were nervous."

"Whats his name?"

"He never offered his name."

My eyebrow raised. "So, you made a deal with some unknown guy that told you he'd pay you three hundred million if you snag him vials of human tissue? For the purpose of what?"

He shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his tie. "We didn't know and we didn't care," he said. "Its three hundred million."

"So, you and your brother were for sale to the highest bidder, no questions asked," Mulder said, approaching him. "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth."

"Why now?", Mulder asked. "Why, when you're _'cousin'_ the FBI Agent is visiting?"

"It was already a deal," Tom Jr said. "It had nothing to do with you."

"Except for the man you're dealing with," Mulder said, stopping the dvd on the image of the Bounty Hunter. "This man isn't a man, he's an alien Bounty Hunter."

Tom looked at me and I tried to remain stoic. I was now a believer but I still wasn't comfortable with it all.

"Did you really just say this man we met was an alien?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Mulder said, pointing to the screen. "He can shape shift and appear to be anyone. "

Tom shook his head and stared at Mulder with complete seriousness. "I think you and your girlfriend need to let me go. I wouldn't want to explain to your superior that you are holding me based upon your belief that I was dealing with an alien. It wouldn't bode well for you!", he said, smugly.

Mulder and I exchanged glances. "My superior knows," Mulder stated. "The division I head is called the X-Files, we investigate the paranormal and that includes aliens and UFO's."

Tom adjusted his suit jacket and tie again. "I can't believe that," he said. "If I find that you're holding me here and you aren't real FBI Agents but are instead some crap-pots, so help me God!"

The interrogation room door opened and an officer motioned for Mulder and I to meet them in the hallway. I turned and looked at the self-satisfied face of Tom Jr. and walked out.

"Sorry to disturb you ," the nervous officer said. _She must be intimated by the fact that we were FBI_, I deduced. "But we found his brother, Corbin Kuipers dead in his car at the airport. The bag that had the money in it was cleared out," she said, handing us the photos.

"Initial cause of death?", I questioned.

"Undetermined," she answered.

I sifted through the photos and then handed them to Mulder. "Thanks," he said, releasing the officer.

We returned to the interrogation room and Mulder slammed the photos down in front of Tom Jr. "You're brother is dead and the money is gone,"

Tom started screaming as he frantically searched the photos. "Oh MY GOD!", he screamed.

"Now, you'll know we were serious," Mulder said, walking out of the room.

I grabbed the photos and watched as Tom covered his face, crying into his hands. I left the room, following behind Mulder. We drove to his 'Uncle's' home and we spotted our bags left outside the front door. I touched Mulder's arm, as we both stared at our belongings. He walked on to the door and knocked and then rang the doorbell while I looked through the window. I saw no movement or anything unusual. Mulder pulled out his useful tool and opened the front door, illegally, of course. We walked in and I noticed how eerily still the home was.

Finally after heading upstairs towards the bedroom, we could hear a whimper or two. Mulder knocked on the door and was greeted by an angry Tom who threw open the door. "How'd you get in here?", he screamed.

"You've heard," Mulder said.

Tom was red faced with tears streaking his cheeks. "My son is dead...and you have the other one locked up."

"Just doing my job," Mulder stated.

I could see Janet laying across their bed crying into her pillow and my heart went out to them both but Tom was too angry at the moment and was directing his anger towards Mulder. "I thought losing my sister was hard," Tom sighed. "But losing your child...", he said, breathlessly. "I can't handle this right now. I tossed your stuff out," he sighed. "I apologize but I really can't handle having you both here right now," he said, slamming the bedroom door.

Mulder turned and I followed him. He stopped in front of _Oma_ Saskia's bedroom. He peeked in and saw her sitting by the window looking out. I stood in the doorway as he approached her carefully. She turned around and he could see she had been crying. She opened her arms to him and he sank into her arms. "Its not your fault," she said. "It must be genetic," she sighed. "Those boys had everything and yet it wasn't enough...just like your mother," she said.

"We're still investigating this. We will find Corbin's killer," Mulder said.

She placed a withered hand over Mulder's. "Give Tom some time to adjust. Your mother's death was a surprised to us. It was the first news of her since you were two and it was such tragic news. "

"So you never knew about Samantha's disappearance?", he questioned.

She shook her head. "No...Tom's friend in the State Department or wherever told us about your mother's passing or else we'd never know. He also mentioned that she'd lost her husband and daughter. Thats when we learned about Samantha."

My feet wanted to walk over to him, stand by his side but I couldn't make myself breach this private moment. As if she could hear my thoughts, Saskia turned and looked at me standing there. "She loves you," she said, to Mulder.

He looked at me and I stared at him not saying a word. Internally, I was shaking uncontrollable but on the outside I appeared cool and collected despite what she had just said. I felt like my seam had been ripped open and my secrets were spilling out. He turned back to Saskia and smiled. "Give Tom time to mourn his son's death," she said, in a shaky voice.

"Okay," he said. "We're gonna check into a hotel but we will still be around. We need to do a full investigation and autopsy," he said, turning to me.

_UGH, Another of his relatives I'll have to cut up_, I thought to myself.

The elder woman waved to me and then nodded to Mulder. "You do that," she said.

Mulder kissed her cheek quickly and then turned and walked up to me. I placed my small hand in his larger one and looked up into his eyes. He squeezed my hand and then we both let go at the same time. He closed her door and we drove off. I had an autopsy to do whether I wanted too or not and he had to find us a place to stay in two separate rooms this time, like normal. I sighed loudly and Mulder looked at me. From the look on his face I think he feels the same way I do.

**Please Leave Feedback:Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Things Unsaid**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7: Closure. This is told from Scully's perspective. Mulder learns more about his mother, Teena, after her funeral from her relatives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun, not profit.**

I was dressing the deceased body of Corbin Kuipers after completing the autopsy. I was waiting for Mulder to pick me up and I wasn't sure what was taking him so long. My initial assessment was that he had been strangled to death. But I would have to wait on the labs to be sent overnight to the FBI labs for the final report. I was getting a little impatient. I was tired, hungry and ready for a nice bath.

I was enjoying though the occasional glances from a few male admirers, working in the morgue or in the hallways. Fortunately these weren't my usual old and decrepit admirers, these were actual young, attractive men and it made me feel proud that they were noticing me. But, the one that I belonged too and who belonged to me was late and it was getting on my nerves.

A nice good-looking dark-haired doctor spotted me. I was dressed back into my normal clothes, my FBI attire but this doctor had noticed me before. "Still waiting?", he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, you might as well go back and get changed," he said, referring to the Morgue's locker room. "There's another body coming in. You're partner ordered that it come directly to you."

_I was tired, Mulder knew I was tired, but for him, he wanted answers and it didn't matter if I dropped from exhaustion, he wanted them now_.

"Is there an I.D. of the body?", I stuttered.

"Tom Jr. Kuipers," he said. "Committed suicide."

I was stunned.

"You could use some coffee or maybe something to eat. I'm heading towards the cafeteria, would you like to join me? My treat."

I smiled and kind of looked around me to see if I could spot Mulder. I didn't see him. "Sure," I said.

I felt guilty walking with this Doctor Good-Looking. I noticed that when Mulder and I were close in a case like as the Petrie's or in this case, it took me awhile to feel like we weren't coupled anymore. There was this residual effect that I had where my body and mind are all convinced that we are together and only after a few days after the case is over that my mind registers that it isn't the case. Truthfully, we know that we are in our hearts. I can see it in Mulder's eyes nowadays. Ever since our New Year's kiss, things have changed dramatically between us. We weren't partner's any more, we were more...but yet we hadn't acknowledged it. We now openly flirted with each other. Mulder's innuendoes were more like a promise than a tease and so walking and sitting down with this man, I felt like I was cheating. My mind was saying, it's just coffee and a sandwich, but my heart was saying, "What if Mulder see's you?".

"You seem a little distracted, Dr ?", he said, fishing for my name.

"Scully," I answered.

"You waiting for someone?", he said, taking a sip of his own coffee.

I looked up into his dark brown eyes for a moment, I noticed his good looks and nice build, but he wasn't for me. "Yes, my partner," I answered.

"He's coming with the body?"

"I'm assuming yes," I said.

My phone rang and I answered, "Scully."

"Hey, it's me. Looks like Jr. off'd himself."

"I heard," I answered.

"He left a note saying he felt responsible for his brother's death."

"You're poor Uncle..."

Mulder was quiet. "I tried reaching him but he kept hanging up on me. I think he blames me, Scully."

"It's not your fault, Mulder," I said, realizing that history was repeating itself. Once again, another family member was blaming Mulder for another's demise.

"Where are you?", he asked.

"I'm in the cafeteria of the hospital," I said.

"Oh, I was just going to get you some coffee," he said. "There you are."

I turned around and saw him approaching me. I know my eyes had to have lit up at the sight of him, I was a little embarrassed because that was my normal reaction when I saw Mulder. I saw that Doctor Good-Looking look a little defeated. I watch as Mulder approached me, but he was not looking at me, he was looking at Doctor Good-Looking. He glanced down sharply at me and I got worried for a moment. We were growing stronger and closer, the last thing I needed him to think was that I was 'talking' to another man. "Mulder," I said, finally.

"Scully," he said, looking from me to the doctor then back to me.

"This is Doctor...?"

"Cambridge," he said, extending a hand to Mulder. "I work the morgue," he smiled.

Mulder did not look amused.

"Is the body here?", I asked innocently.

"Yeah, but this was clear-cut, Scully," he said. "He actually video-taped his own suicide."

"Video-tapped it?", I said, surprised. After all the various cases, this should not surprise me but it does.

"He wanted there to be no question that he killed himself, he said, for his parents sake."

"Oh," I said, quietly.

"Look," Mulder said, looking again at the doctor and then back to me. "I'm sure he can handle this. You need some rest and something decent to eat," he said, noticing my untouched sandwich.

I stood up and offered the plastic-wrapped sandwich to the doctor who accepted it. "Thanks for the coffee break."

"No problem," he said.

I turned and Mulder placed his hand on my back, claiming me as his. We walked quietly back towards the hospital entrance and to the car. I glanced at him and he looked irritated. Was it because of his cousin's suicide or was it because of me?

"Mulder?", I said, as a question and a statement.

"You can't miss what you don't have, Scully," he said. "I didn't know the guy or his brother. I knew nothing of them."

"I know but it still has to hurt, Mulder."

"Not really, " he said, as he drove off.

I noticed that he was quiet and I wanted to reassure him of...everything and so I reached over and touched his arm. He glanced at me and my head was hung low. I don't know why I felt so guilty, I didn't do anything wrong, but I felt like I had. I could tell that Mulder understood how I was feeling because he reached over and tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eye. He said nothing, just stared at me as I did him. It was a moment between us and I saw the shift in his eyes from jealousy and anger to love and understanding. I suddenly relaxed. A car honked its horn behind us breaking the spell and he pulled off.

After eating a decent meal as Mulder considered it at a local greasy spoon, we came back to the hotel. I could see he didn't want us to part either as we walked into our separate rooms. I sighed as I glanced at the bed knowing that I would be sleeping in it alone tonight. After a well-deserved bath, I sank into the covers and fell asleep.

I was awakened by my cell phone ringing in my ears. "Scully?", I said.

"Can you come here?", I heard him say in a sad quiet voice.

"Be right there," I said.

I tossed on my robe and slippers and then grabbed my room-key. This would be so much easier if these had adjoined rooms, but they weren't. Its two a.m. and I have to be careful, I was grabbed once doing the same thing trying to reach Mulder's room, fortunately it wasn't someone who would've harmed me. So, I'm especially careful even though he's right next door. I knocked and he didn't answer. I knew what that meant, he was crying. I opende and closed his door quickly and walked in the pitch darkness over to his bed. He was laying there in his boxer shorts, shirtless of course, with the phone next to him. He's buried in his pillow and I placed a soft hand on his back. "Mulder," I say quietly.

The next thing I know I was being gripped tightly against him, his hands running up along my back and sides. I was about to blank out from the intensity of his touch but my mind was racing. _What was this?_ I was afraid that if I asked, he'd stop. "Promise me," he cried across my shoulder. "That you won't leave me, Scully. Promise me!"

"Mulder," I said, soothingly, pulling back to look him in the eyes. I ran my hand in his hair and kissed his forehead for a very long time. I looked into his eyes and then kissed his eyelid. "Never," I said. "I'll never, ever leave you."

"No one ever wants me," he said.

"I want you," I said. "I need you," I said.

He nodded. "I want you...", he sniffled. "I need you so much, Scully," he said, gripping me so tightly.

I was keenly aware of our bodies pressed against each other but all I wanted in that moment was to console him just as I had after his mother's death which had triggered all this. Suddenly, I grew angry. I wished he had never met his uncle and grandmother because here he was rejected by another family member, crying into my arms. "You and I are family, Mulder," I said, firmly. "You and I...we're our own family," I stated.

Mulder lowered his lips to my brow and kissed it over and over, sending shivers in every nook and cranny in my body. "We are," he said. "We're our own family...just me and you."

"That's right," I said.

After a long silence with Mulder's lips to my hairline, he scooted back with me in tow and laid down. I threw my arm across his waist and vice versa, staring into his eyes, until he closed them, attempting to sleep. Finally, we both fell asleep comfortably and as naturally as it always was for us.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Things Unsaid**

**Part 8**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7: Closure. This is told from Scully's perspective. Mulder learns more about his mother, Teena, after her funeral from her relatives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun, not profit.**

On our way to the airport, we stopped by Tom Kuipers home in Gates Mill, Ohio. Mulder wanted to try one last time to at least see his grandmother again. He rang the door bell and looked in the windows. I sat in the car and could see that the home looked abandoned to me. Finally, he gave up and placed the flowers he'd bought by the front door. When he turned to walk towards me, I could see his shoulder's slumped low.

We said nothing as we drove to the airport. When we returned to D.C., we stopped by my apartment to gather his things. I wanted to stay at home, it seemed like an eternity since I'd been there but we drove 15 more minutes to his apartment. I went up the elevator with him and when he opened the door, there was a stale smell in his apartment. He immediately, opened a window and I saw that there was work to be done. He hadn't been in his apartment since after we'd returned from California and he'd come to peace with his sister's death and recovered from the shock of his mother's death, and so all of his fish were dead and floating in the tank. I took off my jacket and started removing them from the tank and tossing them into the trash. I turned to see Mulder watching me as he returned from the kitchen with his moldy refrigerator food, I assumed. He seemed surprised to see me helping me. I handed him the trash with the dead fish and moved past him to find some cleaning supplies. The first thing that needed to be cleaned was his stinky leather sofa.

After wiping it down and cleaning up and around until I was satisfied with Mulder's help, a little, since he was mostly watching me, I walked into his bedroom and stared at the setting of many of my fantasies. I could see Mulder standing at the doorway, again, watching me. I locked eyes with him for a few moments and saw that he was curious and even a little, hopeful? I turned back and began to strip his sheets and he was beside me quickly. "Scully, you don't have to do this," he said.

I smiled. "Mulder, you know I won't feel right until you have fresh sheets to sleep on tonight," I said.

He helped me but mostly watched as I stretched across his large bed to gather the other side. I heard him gasp and I glanced back and his mouth was gaped open. I gathered the sheet end and navigated back to his side and gathered it in a ball. "You'll have to wash them yourself," I said, looking up into his eyes.

Mulder bent down and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, running his fingers against my skin. I smiled and looked back up at him. "That was nice," I said.

He nodded but then I turned and went into his bathroom, returning with cleaned sheets. He helped me fix his bed and I looked one last time at his bed before turning and walking back to his living room.

"You have enough food?", I asked, motherly.

He shyly glanced down. "I'm fine now," he said. "Thanks to you."

I looked at my feet and then gazed back up at him. "Maybe we could do something tomorrow, Mulder. I mean, we don't have to be back at work until Monday and I'm sure Skinner will expect our reports on his desk the minute we get there. Maybe we can do something fun."

_Since Mulder's mother's death, I'd nearly forgotten what fun was..._It seemed like there'd been way too many tears lately.

"I'd love too," he said, but then I saw his eyes shifted and he had a far away look in his eyes. " I have to go to my mother's home and start clearing it out. I decided to sell my mother and father's homes," he said.

"I could help you," I said.

He lifted his hand and pushed a stray strand of hair in the back of my ear. "Thanks, Scully and I know if I need you, you'll be there."

"I would," I said, feeling a brush-off coming.

He placed his finger under my chin, lifting it so that I was staring him in the eye. "I need to do this alone but I'm okay now," he said. "Because of you..."

I could feel a few tears in the corner of my eyes. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and released me. I held his hand and squeezed it. "If you need anything, Mulder..."

"I know," he said.

I turned to walk towards the door and he called my name. I turned to look at him. "Thank You for everything, Scully. It means more to me then you'll ever know."

I smiled. "It was my pleasure, Mulder," I said.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I stood there a moment, feeling like we'd crossed a bridge. I knew that I would keep my phone close to me in case he needed me. I would drop what I was doing and be at his side as quickly as I could but for now, I needed to take a step-away from his door and go home.

**THE END**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
